


a game

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Flirting, Just Friends, No Beta, PAINSTAKINGLY OBVIOUS FLIRTING, Pining, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: even though he wasn't too proud of what he did in his past, he was happy he taught himself how to cook. he just couldn't help it when butterflies would erupt in his stomach whenever her eyes glittered, and he would be beaming whenever she complimented the food he made for her.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	a game

omi is a sweet man. his words are kind and his smile is warm. despite being a university student, omi was mature. he had to take care of his family back home since he was the oldest, and he learned his way through the kitchen to help keep his father and brothers fed.

tachibana was touched with how kind hearted omi was.

"want to help me make dinner for the kids tonight?" he had offered, a soft glint to his eyes as he looked at the director who was sitting on the sofa with an open folder in her lap. 

it's become a normal occurrence now where tachibana doesn't make curry every night, and each member in the dorm is thankful for omi quelling the currian. it wasn't omi's plan to keep her from making curry for the boys, but slowly, omi had realized that he enjoyed the presence of the manager whenever he was chopping up vegetables or baking treats. the way she marvelled whenever he showed her a new recipe or a new technique for cooking always made his heart swell with pride.

even though he wasn't too proud of what he did in his past, he was happy he taught himself how to cook. he just couldn't help it when butterflies would erupt in his stomach whenever her eyes glittered, and he would be beaming whenever she complimented the food he made for her.

omi isn't afraid to admit that he wants to be the man who cooks her meals every day.

with a soft, affirmative hum, tachibana shut the folder that was in her lap closed and put it on the coffee table.

"what's on today's menu?" she asked once she sidled up to omi who was defrosting a couple packages of udon noodles.

the chestnut haired man hummed back at her and pointed towards the packaged chicken breast and the bowl of cornstarch.

"chicken udon." he answered after he wiped his hands dry and grabbed an extra apron that was hanging on the oven handle. he turned to face tachibana properly, and proceeded to dress her with the apron when she dipped her head and lifted her arms up. his heart fluttered as he watched her tie her hair back to keep it from her face, and let out a dreamy sigh through his nose when he saw the pretty slope of her neck.

omi decided to be a little cheeky today.

in both hands, omi held the ties that would keep the apron snug around tachibana, and stepped forward with a teasing smile on his face. he had to tilt his head down to look at her face, and he was pleased to see the flustered expression that formed when he loosely curled his arms around her waist to tie the back of her apron. his heart sang when she automatically lifted her arms to accommodate him, her body heat warming him up with how close she was.

"thank you." she breathed out, and there was a lovely tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

omi wanted to kiss them.

"any time." he cooed, then tapped his finger against her nose.

he want back to the sink where he was defrosting the udon noodles and instinctively looked back to see her lost eyes following him. his grin was almost blinding when she pouted at him. "i trust you can cut scallions." he commented, causing tachibana to nod an affirmative. "after you finish cutting the scallions, you can cut up the chicken as well."

and with how much he trusted her to complete her task, omi began to make the soup as the udon continued to defrost.

the two worked in tandem in the kitchen, with tachibana measuring some ingredients for the soup after she washed her hands and omi frying the chicken pieces after seasoning it some.

the aroma of the soup and the fried chicken wafted throughout the dorm, and eventually, it had a few of the members already exiting their rooms and into the lounge.

tachibana and omi were talking amongst themselves as they were portioning the bowls of soup while they placed a few pieces of chicken on top of the bed of udon and scallions. they looked like they were having fun, despite omi looking clueless as tachibana laughed at something he said.

a few of the members looked at the two with squinted eyes, noticing how omi had his hands positioned on the counter as tachibana continued to pour soup into the bowls. his hands were on the counter, but his arms were basically caging their manager in. since he was tall, he basically towered over tachibana, and the way he leaned over her as he monitored how she portioned the chicken seemed like they had gotten a little cosy when everyone was gone.

just as taichi was going to open his mouth to say something accusatory, yuki cut him off. "oh, look. ma cooked today." he said with that bored expression on his face and walked towards the dinner table with crossed arms.

tachibana pouted at this as she held her own bowl of chicken udon, a pair of chopsticks in her other hand. "i helped cook too!" she claimed grumpily and looked back at omi for help.

the young man smiled down at her fondly, and yuki could practically see the heart eyes he was giving her. yuki gagged.

"sure. ma and pa cooked today." yuki sighed and sat down at the table with taichi and a few of the other members. 

tachibana continued to pout up at omi until he lifted a hand from the counter to tickle his fingers against her jaw. she bristled shyly at the touch, and when he put his thumb up to her ear to brush the fair cartilage that burned at his touch. he laughed softly when the flustered expression returned on her face, and he bravely pressed a kiss to the side of her head before grabbing his own bowl to sit down at the table with the other mankai members.

"make sure you thank pa for the food after." he winked playfully at the other members who scrunched their noses in disgust.

"can you guys play house when we _aren_ ' _t_ in the same room? i'm getting sick and tired of walking in on this all the time." yuki groaned unhappily after slurping up a noodle.

it was omi's turn to pout, "but this game is way too much fun."

tachibana choked on her soup.

taichi ran over to their manager to pat at her back as she continued to cough, "stop it, omi! you're embarrassing her!"

and with a grin and a flutter in his stomach, omi quietly ate his udon as he watched tachibana avoid making eye contact with him while she tried to quieten the coughs that kept escaping her.

hopefully he doesn't have to keep calling it a game after this.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish more people wrote the big troupe boys with tachibana :( ,, maybe a little spicy itaru chigasaki next ...?


End file.
